


Good boy

by Kimtaechi



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Forced Infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtaechi/pseuds/Kimtaechi
Summary: In a world full of littles, mutuals and caregivers Jeon Jungkook made a deal with his agency.He as a little, could continue his career as an artist with them with no caregiver so long as he proves that he can do it all without causing trouble. After two years, his fame has sky rocketed and 17 year old Jungkook has forgotten all about that deal.He’s apparently, “a bad boy” in the headlines of South Korea and impending doom awaits him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

“You haven’t been a very good boy Jeon Jungkook”  
Jungkook scoffed, his leg falling over the other in a position of nonchalance.

“Who says?” He argues with his nose high up in the air.  
His ceo sighs and gives him a dead look, and he slams several news magazines with jungkooks face on them from his many troubled night outs.

“Everyone”. 

So yea, Jungkook hasn’t been a very good boy but that doesn’t mean he has to admit it. 

“Those were just some misunderstandings, and the headlines always blow it out of proportion!” jungkook says feeling dread settle in his stomach.

Mr.Seehun sits back down in his chair exhausted and as if he had ran a marathon.

“Jungkook, you have argued with photographers simply because you didn’t go to bed early, you have mistreated your stylist because they touch you “too much” when you watch anime, and now you’ve gotten into a physical altercation with another idol.” He says listing Jungkooks widely spread offenses.

To which jungkook sat speechless, an empty head and no room to refute the blatant truth. 

The ceo continued,  
“You are precious to me jungkook, you are the youngest and most successful artist in my agency and I always want the best for you. And I always wanted you to be happy with how you lived your life but I cannot allow you to misbehave and create a bad reputation for yourself any longer”. 

Jungkook squirmed in his chair and nervously tried to mumble apologies. Anything to stop his boss from saying any more. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Seehun I won’t do anything like that again I promise! I pink promise and with a cherry on top and sprinkles and -“

Mr.Seehun wasn’t persuaded by the cuteness that his little artist put on, and he leaned forward in warning.

Jungkook began to panic,  
“And almonds and more cherrys -oh please!” He begged giving up on the promise. 

“No, Jungkook we had a deal and I have already prepared everything for your transition. Your caregivers are ready for you and you will cooperate or there will deeper consequences than the spanks to your bottom from your caregivers by me. It will result in the termination of our contract Jungkook.”

Mr.Seehun looked pained to say it, but he refused to show any bit of vulnerability in which jungkook could find a way out through.

Jungkook felt embarrassed by the severe scolding and afraid of becoming a real little two years into his career. Regret filled his head and he stared down at his lap sadly. 

“Yes, Mr. Seehun” he replied in a pout.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstood

And so everything changed very suddenly.

Jeon Jungkook was now sitting in the lounge room of the Bighit building waiting for his new caregivers and on his way to becoming a big baby all over again. He anxiously sat with his feet pointed inwards beneath him and clammy hands in between his leather pants.

He had been dressing differently lately, it was something that always set him apart from the other idols. Jungkook looked the part, a punk with no regard for anyone besides himself. And yet that was not true at all.

Jungkook had a very big heart, with such sensitivity he cried for nearly every sad thing he saw and heard. Just because it hurt him to see other innocent things suffer.

Or maybe Jungkook was just lonely, consumed by fame and constant giving on an international scale. He had no time to learn about himself, what he really liked besides performing. Who he really loved other than the fandom that clawed at the soles of his feet from where they placed him, on top of the world.

He lacked affection, the warmth of someone’s eyes adoring his face late at night when his ears are ringing from the thousands of people who cried for him, an influx of love shouted at him. He was always left empty at the end of every day. Yearning to bottle all those emotions into his hands and tuck them into his bed to make up for a real relationship.

He couldn’t handle it anymore. Thus, rebelling against the very thing that made him a star. He didn’t want to listen to them anymore. He didn’t have to.

And so he back talked at the people who pried into his life. And he was rude to the stylist who forced him into too much makeup and itchy clothes. Why did he ever agree to the image that they gave him? Jungkook liked pretty things as much as the next guy, but he didn’t have to be a doll all the time.

That’s when he found himself some new friends, older ones. Who liked to show him new things, like edgy clothes that scared people off. Jungkook always liked the way people backed away when he hung out with them, afraid of the heavy silver chains and leather jackets as if they had a clear message. Well, yea they did.

Fuck off.

Is what they meant.

Jungkook, played with his many earrings, and nervously fidgeted when he heard them walk in.

His eyes scanned the two bodies.

Long, long legs and so very expensively decorated.

He pushed his fingers into his mouth and sucked in a gasp.

Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon.


	3. 3

“Sweet heart, you shouldn’t put your hands in your mouth like that. It’s very dirty” Seokjin said, as he and his husband stopped in front of him.

Jungkook pulled his fingers out and groaned.

“Hyung! What are you doing here!” He whined standing up and looking around for his horrible boss.

Namjoon shook his head and pushed Jungkook’s over grown hair back with his long fingers.

“Calm down, little one. It wont be that bad, at least we know each other right?” He asked, trying to comfort the upset boy.

Jungkook stepped back and away from their reach and put his hands on his waist, frowning as hard as he could.

“This isn’t fair Hyung! You and Jin hyung are at the peak of your careers and so am I! You dont have time to take care of me!” He said pointing at the movie posters of the oldest hung on the walls.

Seokjin sat on the couch across from Jungkook and leaned back looking at the younger patiently. Namjoon stood beside him, but let his arms hang loosely at his sides so that Jungkook would feel less intimidated.

“We can certainly do both bunny, or else we wouldn’t be here” Seokjin said hoping to resolve whatever panic was in Jungkook’s head.

Jungkook, was familiar with the men because Seokjin was a very famously recognized actor signed under their company and Namjoon was the head producer and director for their music label. They would regularly pass by each other in the hallways or meet in Namjoons studio as a last confirmation for songs that were to be released officially.

The two would often praise and cheer for Jungkook since he signed with them, and in the beginning of his career they would dote on him and baby him for the entirety of the meetings or company dinners. Thirteen year old Jungkook, was star struck at the already famous men and melted into their embraces and sweet words, often feeling overwhelmingly upset when he had to detach himself from them.

But as the years went by, Jungkook became busier and their meeting were brief.

Namjoon would send Jungkook gifts after awards he received and Seokjin would send him food trucks with large embarrassing posters that said, “GOOD LUCK JUNGKOOKIE”. So Jungkook felt that they still supported him and thought about him every now and then, but he didn’t think that in this situation they would be the ones to take him in.

“This is ridiculous hyung, we dont have time for this! So why don’t we just go together and tell the company that it simply wont work out and we can move on with our lives” he said as he gripped onto Seokjin’s wrist and tried to pull him up.

Jin, didn’t budge but smiled at the boys attempt to drag a man more than half his size off a couch.

“Come on!” He groaned yanking on his arms and bending his knees. He huffed and puffed as he put one foot on the bottom of the couch for more leverage, his head thrown back as he tried to pull the older mans arms out of their sockets.

Namjoon, felt bad for the boy. Knowing how much he probably valued his independence at this point. But the mistake wasn’t his, it was the companies for allowing him to have gone so many years with out a caregiver. It had to have made an impact on his mental state, a little shouldn’t be left on their own especially with enormous pressure such as the one Jungkook had.

“We have to go tell them!” Jungkook said as he continued to yank and yank. He was becoming more and more upset.

Seokjin decided, it was time to make things clear.

He easily took Jungkooks arms in his grasp and stopped him.

“Ok, baby thats enough come here” he said sweetly, pulling Jungkook into his lap.

Jungkook’s legs sat on either side of Jin’s waist and their chest pressed up against each other.

Jungkook immediately began to cry, as his hyung hugged him, rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

‘I dont want to be a little” he said, voice small and fragile. 

“Not anymore” he said after a pause. 

  
Namjoon frowned, and kneeled down behind the boy and in front of his husbands legs. 

“Jungkookie, you will always be a little sweet heart. And right now you may think it isn’t who you are anymore but it is. You just need time to be yourself again, to let us take care of you” he said. 

Jungkook, hid his face in Jin’s neck and mumbled incoherent words of refusal.

”nu uh, no” they heard as he whimpered. 

“I can take care of myself, I’m a big boy” Jungkook said, looking into his hyungs eyes.

Seokjin, adored the large Bambi eyes the same way he did when he met him. Jungkook was such a perfect image of what a little would look like, it made him angry that the company allowed his innocence to be even slightly tarnished. 

“Oh, you have been a big boy haven’t you? You’ve worked so hard and sacrificed your childhood to be as successful as you are. And still you are so young. I think its time for you to have a nice vacation now hmm?” He asked wiping the tears from Jungkook’s red cheeks. 

Jungkook’s eyes widened at the word vacation and he shook his head.

”oh no! I don’t need a vacation hyung I want to keep singing! I feel fine!” He said clutching onto Jin’s Burberry coat in desperation. 

Namjoon chuckled and moved Jungkook’s body so he sat sideways facing him. 

“Baby, we dont mean that kind of vacation. We mean a real vacation as in time to rest and get comfortable for a little bit, do some fun things. And then you can go right back to working on your new album ok” he said, smiling. 

Jungkook, felt relieved that they weren’t implying that he quit singing. And he thought about the idea of taking a vacation for the first time and began to relax. 

It was something he wanted to do, after all these years he could do normal things like sleep in for several days or eat as many noodles as he could with out caring about how puffy his face would get. 

“Ok” he said quietly looking down at his hands.

Namjoon and Seokjin met eyes and smiled, agreeing that they successfully got the younger boy to calm down.

“Well then why don’t we hurry up and get home so we can figure out what you want to do for our vacation” Seokjin said excited.

The oldest stood up with Jungkook on his hip, and Namjooon took his suitcase and backpack from the chairs where Jungkook was waiting for them.

Jungkook regretted letting his guard down so easily because things began to move so quickly and he had no time to fix his mistakes.

”wait, hyung I don’t think this is a good idea” he said watching the rooms go by and noticing the lack of people on the floor.

Namjoon and Seokjin were so tall that their speed walking was like running to Jungkook. 

“wait hyung, wait!” He began to shout. 


End file.
